


knowledges

by tototo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer night confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowledges

Ian's regular and slow breathing was linked to a music coming from the Milkovich living room. A soft and slow sound was gently led his sleep.

 A slight smile was present on his face as he reached a long arm to the other half of the bed.  
Soon after, Ian realized he was alone and had not beside him Mickey's body ready to wrap him to himself.

It was a cool summer night, one of those beautiful, than to go snuggle in bed talking of this and that. And Mickey was not there.

Then Ian heard it. He heard the music, and he was spotanteous to get up and head towards the living room.  
It was almost surreal.

He opened the bedroom door slightly and saw Mickey intent on playing the old piano against the wall. His fingers tattooed moved quickly, gently stroking the keys.

Even if he had wanted to, Ian was unable to stop him. He stood there with the door half open, to observe him from a distance, while music wafted into the room and, at the same time, filled his heart.

It was strange, to feel at peace with yourself and with the world in the Milkovich house.

As soon as Mickey had finished, Ian approached him slowly, sitting down beside him and gently brushing his back with the tip of your fingers.

There was a small gasp from Mickey, who calmed down soon after.  
'I didn't know this piano could work.'

Mickey laughed slightly, responding cast: 'Tell me, too, that you didn't know I can play it, instead.'

'Also.' he said as a smirk sticking in his face.  
'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'It's not like is an important thing.'

Ian's questioning silence made Mickey continued to speak.  
'It was my mother's. The piano, I mean. She taught me how to play it. I am the only one who can play it in this fucking family, if you can call it like that.'

Ian's fingers continued to move on his back, drawing circles, urging him to speak. He wanted to hear him speak. He needed to feel in words the emotions that he felt when he played.

'You never talked about your mother before, Mick. You.. You loved her? '

Mickey stared at the sheet music in front of him, there was a light in his eyes vaguely sad.

'Fuck. Yes. I love her. She was different from Terry. Sometimes I wonder how she managed to marry him. She cared for us. She was good with us.'

A tear trickled slowly down his face, only to be collected by the Ian's index, as he gently stroked his cheek.

Mickey just sobbed and laced his fingers with Ian's, grabbing them strength before continuing.

'I remember the first time she made me sit at the piano. She taught me the "Ode to Joy", can you fuckin' believe it? And fuck, if you laugh I swear I'll kick you in the ass', he said, while a faint smile appeared on his face.

Ian laughed softly in response, muttering a 'Sure, Mick. Sure. '

'I liked. I liked when mom taught me. Dad was always to break our dick when we sat down at the piano, and instead I was glad. I was happy. It was our own little thing, just me and her. Can you understand it?''

Ian's hand tightened a bit 'more around his, his lips went to touch him on the cheek.

'You miss her.'

It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement of fact.

'Play the piano. Play it again. '

A hint of hesitation appeared in Mickey's eyes. As if he was ahamed. As if he felt too exposed.

'Please, Mick.'

Fondling with his thumb the back of Ian's hand one last time, Mickey was freed and began again to play the same piece, from the beginning, drifting from the notes that were spreading around them.  
He closed her eyes, and for a moment he seemed to go back in time to when his mother was still alive, and when his life was a bit 'more carefree.

Ian looked at him as if hypnotized and, for a moment, he saw a bit of peace on the older boy's face, that face that had been tired and worried for so long.  
And, as before, he felt in peace again.

He was in love with Mickey, now more than ever.

'Thanks.' was the only thing Ian could say to him when the piece ended again.  
They stayed like that for a while, one fiddling with the fingers of the other while they smiled at each other, when Mickey spoke again.

'You know what? It was since my mother's death that I wasn't playing anymore.' A maliconic note appeared in his voice.

'So, why you started again today?' Ian's question echoed in his head.

'It's your fault, asshole.' he said with a half smile.

'Like I said, I was happy when I was playing. I guess someone has put me in a good mood again.'

A big smile appeared on Ian's, who was about to say something, but was quickly blocked.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.Now don't cocky, you id..'

His sentence was cut from Ian's, who began to kiss him.

And so ended that night, huddled in bed to sleep, stupid smiles in them face and with the knowledge that, in the future, could reveal new hidden emotions and feelings to the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey plays River Flows in You by Yiruma.


End file.
